1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for recycling metal from metal ions containing waste solution, and more particularly, an apparatus for reducing metal ions contained in a waste solution to metal particles.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wet process of manufacturing printed circuit boards, electrical traces are formed from copper layer on a printed circuit board substrate (e.g., a copper clad laminate) using an etchant, which results in oxidization of a majority portion of the copper layer into copper ions. The copper ions accumulate in the etchant. When a concentration of the copper ions in the etchant exceeds a certain value, the etchant cannot be used again. In other words, the etchant becomes a copper ions containing waste solution. In addition, except for waste solution discussed above, there are a variety of waste solutions containing a variety of other metal ions (e.g., silver ions, gold ions or other noble metal ions) produced in manufacturing of various industrial products. For purpose of extracting and reusing metals in these waste solutions and avoiding environmental pollution, it is necessary to provide an apparatus for recycling metal ions contained in these waste solutions.